


To the future

by HYYorin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYYorin/pseuds/HYYorin
Summary: Endgame之后，两个过时之人都做出了他们的选择。





	To the future

**Author's Note:**

> 接复联四结局，不圆设定，往死里拆  
拒绝悲情，潇洒冬转身说拜拜

新任美国队长捏紧了手中熟悉又陌生的星盾，不确定地开口：

“所以，就这样了，哈？”

“你指什么？”前任冬日战士目光虚虚地落在湖中心的某一点，看起来很放松的样子。

“你跟...cap...我是说Steve。”

身边的人收回目光，看向Sam，做出一个不解的表情。

Sam知道他在装傻。

“你们......你猜到了不是吗？在他走之前就知道他不会回来了，甚至把星盾交给我......你为什么不阻止？”

“阻止你当美国队长吗？”，Bucky给了他一个你是白痴吗的眼神，“哈，现在想想，之前确实是我欠考虑了，至少应该给你个考验什么的，比如整个纽约的人和你家猫你选谁。”

“哈，哈，真是幽默，巴恩斯。”

“突然要嫁给国家，任谁都会婚前恐惧症的？”Bucky长辈似地拍了拍Sam的肩膀，表示年轻人我理解你。

Sam忍住了给这个满嘴跑火车的人一个完美而刻薄的白眼的强烈冲动。

“那cap呢？他有过这样的时候吗？”

“我想没有吧”Bucky耸了耸肩，“毕竟他有天生的傻劲。”

Bucky看出了Sam对自己的犹疑和不自信，用胳膊捅了捅他，“放心，比不过有先天优势的Steve也不是什么丢脸的事不是吗？你看他都让你免试通过了。”

Sam明白Bucky是在鼓励自己，于是坦诚道：

“他可把我吓了一跳，我真心为他能有自己的人生感到高兴，只是...说实话我没想到他会选择留在过去......毕竟之前他对你的态度，我没办法想象他会留你一个人。”

“难道巴基哥哥我离了伟大的美国队长就不行了吗？”Bucky挑了挑眉，露出一个讶异的神情，“要知道小时候都是我照顾小Steve的。”

“我不是这个意思......”god，这听上去太八卦了，但是Sam还是决定说下去“我以为他爱你。”

“他当然爱我。”Bucky不假思索地说。

这回Sam切切实实地翻了一个漂亮的白眼，告诉自己这是21世纪，全宇宙的人口都消失一半又奇迹般的回来了，现在还有什么话说不出口的呢？

“我是指，你们是一对儿。”赶紧把其他人扯下水，“大家都这么觉得。”

“噗”Bucky一下子笑出了声，似乎是在为这些超级英雄们的八卦程度感到不可思议，可是之前也没人问起过，想必他们忍得很辛苦。

Bucky兀自笑了一会，又沉下脸色，摇了摇头“Steve只是有些害怕了，所以拼命抓着我不放......又太倔了，他从小就是这样”说到这里，Sam看到Bucky脸上怀念的神情，和温柔又包容的笑——他经常看到的专属Steve的笑。

“你像是早就知道他会这么选择，巴恩斯。”

从容得，就像是......一直在等待这一刻的到来，Sam想。

“Steve的心思一直很好猜。”Bucky用一种笃定的语气说。

并不是好吗？Sam想，他可把我们都吓了一跳，总是做一些出人意表的事才是Steverogers不是吗？

噢，可怜的小Sam，新任美国队长在前任冬日战士脸上清清楚楚地读出了这个意思。

“等你到了我这个年纪就懂了”，Bucky遗憾地摇摇头。

“巴恩斯你知道你很讨人厌吗？”

“得了吧，我知道你喜欢我。”Bucky轻快地说。

Sam偏过头，看到对方有点得意的小表情。

Sam大概是听Steve说起Bucky最多的一个人，在他陪着前任美国队长满世界找他的挚友的时候。Steve很高兴有人愿意听他们的过去，于是这成为了他们之间最主要的话题。渐渐地Sam在他的话语中拼凑出一个与他认识的冬日战士判若两人的青年，坚强、勇敢、开朗、自信，幽默......仿佛世界上一切美好的品质都可以用来描述他。

Steve对Bucky不吝溢美之词，这也太夸张了。

他还记得Steve说，如果你认识他我相信你一定会很喜欢Bucky的。起初他不相信，伟大的美国队长说一把扯掉他方向盘还有半边翅膀的冬兵是个比他好得多的人。可是Sam亲眼见过美国队长为了他失魂落魄不顾一切的样子，除了真心想帮助Steve的部分，不可否认他也很好奇他口中的这个“Bucky”。

后来他们真的找到了Bucky。再一次见到他，他已经不再是完全破碎的样子，他躲开所有人，自己消化所有的伤痛，他从未停止过抗争。

他开始明白Steve的话并没有夸张——好吧或许在对每个人都很友善的部分尚待商榷——但巴恩斯就是有一种会让每个人都喜欢上的魅力，大多数时候他既乐观又幽默，甚至比Steve更加适应现代生活。Sam知道一部分九头蛇对他做过的那些触目惊心的事，觉得这几乎是一个奇迹。

虽然他们总是言语上不放过彼此，但他无法否认他敬佩他，也喜欢他。

“嗯哼”Sam不打算反驳。

可这让他更加想不通，他曾经确定这两人之间并不只是单纯的友情——他又不瞎，并且同伴们也都支持他的理论。这对跨越时间和苦难的老友这么轻轻巧巧就分开了，两个当事人心有灵犀气定神闲好像事情本该如此，倒是让旁观者干着急。

“这几年他一定过得很苦”Bucky突然出声，像是看出了他心里的想法。

Sam还是不能够信服。

“至少，他应该跟我们...跟你好好道个别。”

“他这一生都在失去，或许是累了。”Bucky轻声说。

那你呢？他想。

“我以为你会是更想回到过去的那一个”Sam立马意识到这话有些不妥，“呃，我是说你也可以像Steve一样。”

“Hellno”没什么迟疑地回答。

“JamesBuchananBarnes一直向前看，不然怎么能够来到未来呢。”

Bucky声音不大，却很坚定。

Sam明白了，两支老冰棍做出了不一样的选择。Steve选择回到他的年代，而Bucky则对他旷日持久的苦难照单全收。

“现在也并不太糟不是吗，至少我还有个别人都没有的炫酷金属胳膊呢。”Bucky补充道。

“可你爱Steve不是吗”Sam终究还是问出了口，他知道自己跨过了界限，做好了接受指责的准备。

Bucky沉默了，没有故意曲解他的意思避开话题。

“是，我爱他。”Bucky终于在叹息中承认，“从很早之前就是了。”

Sam终于明白了问题所在，几乎不敢去看Bucky的眼睛。

“天呐，他不知道对吗？他不知道你...”

你爱他。

“他没必要知道，Steve他...值得更好的”Bucky神色黯了黯，语气里是说不出的苦涩。

“不，你......”Sam激动起来。

“Sam”Bucky打断了他的话，正色道，“我说过我要陪他到最后，无论是这五年之间发生了什么，还是他一直都希望如此，他都已经做出了选择，而我的选择就是支持他，一如既往。”

“这就是最后了，我猜”Bucky豁达地笑了笑。

Sam无话可说了。

“那你不去看看他吗？”

“会去的，会去的，只是不是现在。”Bucky喃喃道，又眨了眨眼，回到说平时说俏皮话的样子，“毕竟从小看到大的金发甜心突然变成了糟老头，任谁都需要花时间做心理建设的不是吗？”

Sam心里一动，Bucky并不是像他表现得如此轻松淡然，预料到是一回事，真正失去又是另一回事。

“其实你应该告诉他”

“你看到了他的样子不是吗，他很幸福，这样只会徒增他的烦恼而已。”

“听我说，巴恩斯，”Sam扳过Bucky的肩膀，看着他的眼睛认真地说，“你应该告诉他，告诉他你的想法，无论是以什么方式，他爱你，你不能否认，所以他最不应该是蒙在鼓里的那一个。”

面前的人为他突然这么郑重其事的语气愣了一下，张了张嘴但什么都没说。

“我得说，如果你总是这样把什么事都憋在心里非常不利于你的心理健康。”

Bucky瞪了他一眼。

“抱歉，职业习惯。”Sam顿了一下，仍然没有放弃劝说，“就只是，考虑一下我的建议好吗？”

“虽然你是个讨厌鬼，但你知道，我真的在乎你。”

“哇哦”Bucky装出一副大出所料的样子，用一种期待新鲜话的神情示意他接着说下去。

他又开始讨人厌了，Sam想一拳揍在他脸上，可是他必须说下去，为了Bucky。

“不...不光是我，还有T’Challa，Shuri他们......并不是因为你是Steve的朋友”

Bucky缓缓地眨了眨眼，他瞬间明白了Sam想说的话，这次是真的出乎预料。

“我知道了，Sam”

Bucky倾身给了他一个拥抱，“谢谢你。”

SteveRogers从浅眠中醒来，就算是超级士兵血清也没办法对抗时间和衰老，现在他跟普通的老人也没有多大的区别。

然后他看到了自己的多年好友。

Bucky坐在窗边的扶手椅上，月光透进来照亮了他一半面庞，跟他进入量子空间前看到的一样，甚至跟他们还只是两个布鲁克林小子的时候都没有分别。

Bucky像是停留在时光里，而自己的皱纹已经深深刻在了脸上。

他不知道Bucky是什么时候进来的，在这待了多久。

“嗨，Stevie。”

“你来了，Bucky。”Steve沉沉地笑了，他已经很多年没听到过这个称呼了，他感到了久违的只有在Bucky身边才会产生的安心感和依赖感。

把星盾交给Sam的时候他并没有见到Bucky，但他知道他一定会来找自己，就像他知道Bucky一定会支持自己一样。

Steve撑起身子坐起来，他以为Bucky会过来给他一个拥抱，像之前无数次那样，可Bucky没有动，他忽然感到一阵莫名的恐慌。

“还没问你，没有巴基哥哥的照顾你这些年过得怎么样啊？”Bucky带着暖洋洋的笑意问。

“我很好，Bucky。”Steve又确认似地重复了一次，“我过得很好。”

“对不起，Bucky。”Steve开口，说出了一直想说的话。

但Bucky没有回答，只是静静地望着他。

“换作之前我可能会说你永远不需要跟我道歉，但...”Bucky顿了顿，“我接受你的道歉。”

就像Bucky了解他一样，他也一样了解Bucky，只消一个眼神，一个动作就能明白对方的意图，即使是多年未见的情况下。

Steve清晰地听到一声金属校准的咔嗒声，Bucky起身向他走过来。

“我得先说，这是Sam的主意。”

“他让你来揍我？”

“我猜这不是他的本意。”Bucky低低地笑了，声音像是浸在雾里一样朦胧。

“虽然你们总是争执个不停，但Sam他很喜欢你。”

“我知道，所以我接受了他的建议。”

Bucky站在他面前，靠得很近，挡住了落在屋里的月光，现在他抬头看向Bucky的脸，只能看清一个模糊的轮廓。

Bucky右手揪住了他的衣领，缓缓抬起了金属左臂。Steve没有动，也不打算逃。

“天知道我多想揍你一顿”

冰凉的金属触感落在脸上，可是预料之中的疼痛并没有来临，Bucky只是用手指摩挲了一下他的脸

“我想让你知道，我为你感到高兴，真心的。”Bucky说。

“还有，再见，Steve”

一个吻落在Steve的唇上。

Steve恍然醒悟过来，他急切地想抓住面前的人。

Bucky已经不见了。

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 我很不喜欢这个结局，无视角色和之前的设定，只为了没头没脑的公主王子大团圆结局，很明显这是利益驱动下诞生的怪物。长久以来我都是美队粉，我真的完全无法合理化他做这个选择的动机，也不愿意自欺欺人忽略漫威安排这个“不如跳舞”结局的无聊意图。  
但我仍然决定接受它。  
一直以来MCU里bucky这个角色都是专属于美队的，他没有其他的羁绊，没有对他其他亲人朋友的任何描写，在电视剧卡特特工里甚至只字未提，仿佛这个人只存在于Steve Rogers的记忆里。这也是我一直为他感到不平的一点。这个角色充满苦难，也富有魅力，他值得更多的关注，而不只是当美队电影专属的麦高芬。  
而在这么个不伦不类的结局下，bucky反而真正挣脱了这个束缚，Steve的故事已经结束，然而他还没有，他的故事还可以有很长，他会有全新的人生。  
他不再是美国队长的挚友“bucky”，他的新朋友都会认识他作为James Buchanan Barnes。


End file.
